1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and in particular to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for moving desired content data from recorded content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing recording capacities of disk-type recording media in recent years, camcorders of a type that stores moving images or still images in nonlinear media instead of conventional recording tape are emerging on the market. Nonlinear media can randomly be accessed and thus, desired scenes can efficiently be found out and also because data is accessed in a non-contact fashion, information recording media can be used without being deteriorated. For example, camcorders using DVD, HDD, or flash memory attract an increasing number of users year after year thanks to excellent image quality and ease of use such as editing capabilities.
When content such as moving images is recorded in an information recording medium, processing to together generate and record information different from entity data of the content according to a predetermined data format such as AVCHD is performed. The information different from entity data of the content is, for example, attribute information such as the size or reproduction time of content data or interval information set to content data. The interval information is a pair of information of a start point and an end point of a predetermined interval set for the content data.
A plurality of pieces of interval information can normally be set for one piece of content data. It is also possible to create a reproduction list (play list) by designating a plurality of intervals set for a plurality of content data or make a copy to another information recording medium. If, for example, a characteristic portion of moving image content recorded in an information recording medium is designated by user input, only an interval containing the characteristic portion can be collected and moved to another medium.